uglyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Checkyesjuliet
Welcome! Hi Checkyesjuliet -- we are excited to have Ugly Series as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ugly Series" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job writing summaries and descriptions to start this wiki! If you ever have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 17:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I'm Crim Smokey8, and I'm wondering if you'd like me to help around on this wiki. I'm pretty good at HTML and Wikicode, so if you have any technical problems, just ask. (please remember, post a message in the forum - I do not respond to talkpage edits.) I'm looking forward to working with you on Uglies Wiki! --C 14:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) title change is there a way you can change the title of this wikia, because the book is called "uglies" and not "ugly"? --your fellow purple people eater 00:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I wish I could change the title, but I have no idea how! Sorry. Checkyesjuliet 22:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Checkyesjuliet Hi i'm ATMzie, and i was wondering if you consider making a whole new uglies wikia, it might help alot with some of the problems here, such as the name. Or could you at least make some more edits because some things only you the admin can do!